1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a powered mechanism for a universal golf cart, and more particularly to a powered mechanism for converting a traditional powerless golf cart into a motorized golf cart, thereby enhancing the versatility of the golf cart, and thereby preventing incurring waste of the resource.
2. Description of the Related Art
A powerless golf cart usually includes a push-type golf cart and a pull-type golf cart that are driven in two different directions. A conventional powerless pull-type golf cart in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 comprises a main frame 1, a handlebar 11, an upper bag support bracket 12, a lower bag support bracket 13, two foot tubes 2, and two rear wheels 22. The two rear wheels 22 are attached to the two foot tubes 2 by two wheel fasteners 21. A conventional powerless push-type golf cart in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 further comprises a front wheel 14. A motorized golf cart includes a powerless golf cart co-operating with a motor, a battery unit, a control circuit board and a hand controlled switch, thereby saving the user's manual work. However, the user has to buy a new golf cart (the motorized golf cart), so that the original powerless golf cart is useless, thereby decreasing the versatility of the golf cart, and thereby easily incurring waste of the resource.